Field of the Invention
The invention relates to resource management systems and methods thereof, and more precisely, to management systems and related methods for managing cloud resources of a plurality of virtual machines in a hybrid cloud system.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid progress of science and technology, virtualization technology for computer systems has become more and more popular. As virtualization technology has become one of the mainstream of the Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) technology, various manufacturers provides uninterrupted renting services for virtual machines to achieve the goal for high service level agreements (SLA).
In recent years, hybrid cloud management has become a hot topic of IaaS technology, through a hybrid cloud system, virtual machine resources can be effectively distributed, so that users can be provided with better services such as applying virtual machines to the webpage, network application services, program computing, grid computing and other needs and each user can have their own host device and operating system environment. For service providers, because different virtual machines may use resources of the same physical host devices, they can save energy and reduce room space required for the host devices.
On the other hand, in order to improve the user's satisfaction while using the network services, most companies use a resource auto-scaling technology for expanding the resources. However, limited to the company's network and hardware server resources, current resource expansion technologies are unable to meet the needs of each network service. Accordingly, companies began to look for the use of resources in the public cloud, and the cost of buying hardware server burden can be reduced with the use of resources in the public cloud. However, before the use of public cloud resources, the company's administrators must be in great trouble to build public cloud services and the built public cloud services may not be able to effectively measure the usage statuses of all the network services, thereby encountering problems in that resources may need to be continually expanded and causing cost increases when using the resources in the public cloud for management. In this way, even if the virtual machines have been built on a hybrid cloud system, users may still need to decide and determine whether to build resources in the public cloud manually, such that the public cloud resources purchased can't be fully utilized.